


Camera Obscura

by Elviella



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elviella/pseuds/Elviella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Stamp finds something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Obscura

**Author's Note:**

> For Clémentine, who requested tiny and bored but incredibly resourceful Penelope!

The days are long, too long. Penelope’s sock-clad feet are soft on the floor, her presence small in the huge mansion. The tall windows don’t let a lot of light in. She doesn’t do much: she sleeps; eats carefully prepared meals; reads, reads a lot. She’s not allergic to paper, and the library is full of heavy, lovely books. She’s soon read everything suitable for her age and has gone beyond. Then, one day, she stumbles upon something. The thought rolls in her head, exciting.

She runs to the office, checks her filed medical examinations. She runs to the kitchen.

“Can I have a watermelon?” she asks, barely calm.

She carries it to the library, and gets to work.


End file.
